


The Time Harry Potter Became Observant

by OopsHi28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pining, Smut, Sugar Daddy, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsHi28/pseuds/OopsHi28
Summary: The Ministry is a bigger bitch than someone could imagine and Draco Malfoy looks for alternatives.Harry Potter pays attention to almost everything Draco Malfoy does.Pansy is the #1 Drarry shipper.OrHarry Potter doesn't give much of a fuck anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

“But-”

 

“Mr. Malfoy, the decision has been made. Do you understand?” The minister looked smug and Draco inwardly rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, sir,” he slowly exhaled and fixed his posture. 

 

“So, to wrap this all up, you will get your money back once you have a child which will contribute to the society. Before that, the money does not exist for you, Mr. Malfoy. 

 

“I hope I never see you here again, Mr. Malfoy.”

  
  


Draco sighed and waited until all of the “witnesses”, as The Minister called them, went out. 

 

_ So, what now? _

 

He walked the hallways of The Ministry peacefully, for everyone had work and Draco Malfoy was not really that important to them.

 

As soon as he was outside, he apparated to The Manor and let one of their houselves take his coat.

 

“Mother! I'm back, you won't believe this.” 

 

When he heard no footsteps, he frowned and walked first to the garden where she usually sat. She wasn't there, so he quickly walked to the music room, in case she fancied a play. He stood there, at the door for a while, when he remembered. 

 

_ Trixie is back, it seems. Well, the news will have to wait.  _

 

Trixie or Calytrix, is his mother's girlfriend. It's actually not as weird as he first thought it was. 

His mother explained, that despite having him, her and Lucius never felt the “connection” or the spark as she liked to call it. It was merely a marriage of acquaintances who turned into friends. 

 

It was actually really fun, having Trixie around. Not that he would openly tell her.

 

He called for one of the houselves and asked for  pargement and a quill. 

He once tried to not let the houselves to anything for him, but they all started crying when they saw him, because they thought they were useless. So now he lets them do some small things. 

 

He walked to the owlery, knowing the houself would find him right away and started petting his new owl. His old owl, Maximus, died of some disease that Voldemort brought inside The Manor. 

 

He decided to name the new owl something more silly and fun. Bubba nuzzled her head into his hand and nipped at his fingers.

 

“Okay, okay, girl, don't worry. I brought treats as well.”

 

He smiled at her and gave her a treat.

 

The houself, which Draco can't remember for the life of him, what his name is, apparated with a crack. 

 

He thanked the elf and sat at a small table near the opening for the owls. 

 

With a shaky hand, as if the reality started catching up on him, he wrote a letter to Theo and Blaise. 

 

Theo and Blaise lived and the outskirts of muggle London in a shared apartment, as if to let The Ministry have less work. 

Draco couldn't understand why they needed to even check up on them, Blaise was never marked and had the luck to not be included in any of the raids or actions taken by Voldemort, while Theo only joined because his mother was under the Imperius curse and he didn't want her to go alone. 

 

However he also knew that they were together and the shared apartment was something great for them. 

 

**Dear Theo and Blaise,**

 

**Stop fucking and come to The Manor.**

 

It was short and straight to the point. 

 

After another treat and some more petting, Bubba flew and Draco went to his room and lit the fire. 

 

The Manor had spells and charms which kept it warm on the inside, well warm enough to walk around without a coat. It was still slightly cold in certain rooms, one of those being Draco’s room.

 

He poured himself some whiskey, because he was at home and really needed something to not lash out on everyone. 

 

Then he sat on the most comfortable armchair in his room and watched the flames flicker as he waited for the couple to show up.

  
  


They showed up not long after, about fifteen minutes later, during which Draco had two glasses of whiskey. He was most definitely slightly buzzed. 

 

The couple sat on either side of Draco, because they liked to have fun of making him a sandwich, per say. 

 

The muggle world did wonders on them and their child like behaviour. Draco liked it.

 

He explained to them what The Ministry decided and it was quiet until: “But you're gay?”

 

“Really, Blaise? I thought I was straight,” he narrowed his eyes and Blaise lifted his arms in surrender. Theo snorted and covered it, badly, with a cough.

 

“How about a game of chess, and we can think about this tomorrow? It's way too late to do that now.”

 

“Theo, baby, it's 5 in the afternoon.”

 

“Well, Blaise, baby, someone kept me up the whole night.”

 

Draco fake gagged and decided to just start the game.

  
  


Later that night, Theo and Blaise went to sleep to their room, and Draco was up thinking. 

 

Showered and warm, with the fire making the whole room look soft and warm and nice, he laid in bed, with his eyes closed and his hand somewhere under the covers.

 

It wasn't a new thing, that Theo and Blaise kept teasing him. Making him feel hot, bothered and aching to make them go, so he can touch himself.

 

They never said anything about it nor did they show anything. It was like they were subconsciously doing it and Draco was a little bit annoyed.

 

He knew why they did it though. He heard them a few times, in Hogwarts. 

 

-

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and of course they got drunk. He was the only person in their room, shared by five boys and they didn't even notice his bed which was totally curtained, meaning he was there. 

 

They got to it right away, making out and whispering dirty words that made Draco’s dick throb and his pulse racing. He put on the silencing charms so they couldn't hear him and let his hand go in his pants. He didn't wear anything but underpants, which were usually boxers and a warm sweater, which was too big on him and hung off his shoulders.

 

He listened how Theo prepared Blaise, how he let Blaise fuck himself on his fingers until Blaise was pleading for Theo to take him. 

 

Draco listened as Blaise instructed Theo, in a deep, breathless voice, how to open himself up. And Draco did it all as well. 

 

He listened to how they fought for dominance, both of them complete dominants but not wanting to break up. They rather fight, have rough sex and go at it for hours on end until one of them had had enough and submitted. 

 

He fucked himself on his fingers, listening to how they talked about him, about him wearing panties, and fishnets and all types of things that make Draco gasp for air as he imagined  it all. 

 

He liked the idea a lot, at least in his mind, the idea of all kinds of toys, just for him. Just to be used on him and for his pleasure. 

 

As Theo submitted at the end, after two hours of Draco fucking himself and wanking and doing things to tease himself, listening to them talking, always talking, Draco came the hardest he's ever came in his life so far. 

 

It built up slowly but hit hard, lasted for ten seconds at least before he was finally able to breathe normally.

 

His hair was disheveled, his skin glistening with sweat in his dimly lit curtained bed, and eyes wide, slowly looking around. 

 

With the energy he could muster, he cast a really bad, but good enough for the night cleaning spell and fell asleep.

 

The next morning he kept blushing at the memories, but neither of the couple seemed to notice and he was glad for that.

-

 

Back then he would never admit to it, to what he had done afterwards, at Christmas when he went back home, and apparated in muggle London. What stores he went into and what he had bought. 

What he had tried to do, and what he tried on. The things that were in his closet, not so deep as they were back then, were calling to him but he decided that tonight was too risky.

 

If anyone asked, now, he would admit to being gay, being a submissive, and loving clothes that muggles called feminine.

 

That night he came to the thought of being in fishnets and sexy panties, of being completely submitted to Blaise and Theo, to begging them to let him come, to begging them to stop teasing him and fuck him hard. His newfound kink was bondage and he liked it a lot. 

 

He came hard, though not totally pleasingly, usually he came with a toy inside of him or at least his fingers. Unfortunately, tonight, he had to be quick.

 

He fell asleep to the cracking of fire and dreams of flying.


	2. The beginning

Chapter 2

In the morning, Draco woke up refreshed, sticky on some parts of his body, and hungover.

He groaned, which made his head hurt, which also made him curse at himself. He got up and took a shower, right after he took a hangover potion.

He stood under the shower way too long, that by the time he got out, the charm on his hair, that kept it dry, almost wore off. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

_Fuck, yes, I need to brush my teeth._

He spent five minutes waiting for the potion to work, because he took a little bit of it, due to the headache being small.

As soon as he was done in the bathroom, he slipped into his closet, picked out something which he wouldn't normally wear but Theo and Blaise were there and he couldn't be totally comfortable.

Normally he would wear something very feminine. He never had any wish to wear feminine clothing outside, no one would mind anyway, but inside he loved it.

He would wear tights, a way too big on him hoodie and fuzzy socks, maybe a choker or a nice necklace. He would wear the comfy set of undergarments he had, and laid around or do anything.

Narcissa knew about this, she had to. He told her almost right after the war was over, which was not that long ago if he was honest. About a year has passed since, and due to everyone being hurt or family burials and trials, one year was given off to everyone.

Some decided to come back for eighth year, many others decided against.

Narcissa told Draco that he should go back, get the last year right even if many of his friends won't be there.

“Pansy’ll be there,” she said in a voice that showed she had something hiding but Draco couldn't care less about Pansy.

Theo and Blaise now worked at a muggle cafe, which was really more mixed between muggles and wizards but no one used magic in there. Draco was there once and loved it right away.

-  
Narcissa found out about Draco’s style of clothing, when she caught him trying on some thigh highs. He was completely embarrassed, didn't even look her in the eye. He just grabbed everything and put it in his closet then sat, in the same comfy arm chair, and waited for her to scold him or something along those lines.

That, however never came.

Her eyes were soft and she wore a small smile, reserved just for him. She sat on a chair next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You know, I'll always love you, don't you? I wish you would've told me about this but I understand why you haven't.”

She flicked her wrist to light a fire.

“I'll always support you, no matter what. And this is just one of those things that make you you. I find it endearing but I might biased,” she winked at Draco and he smiled at her.

That night they talked and talked and he found out about his father, about so many things. That week they went to muggle London and bought things that Draco could wear in public, if he was in a bad mood that day.  
-

Today, he put on black thongs, which were actually made from cotton and really soft. He wore a white sweater, and black jeans.

He wondered where Theo and Blaise were and if he should go and look for them. Then he thought of what he could find and arousal spiked his veins.

Not now, not now.

He repeated in his head like a mantra until he was sure, he won't be getting hard.

His strides were elegant and slow as he walked to the dining room. There he saw everyone already, and he apologized for being late.

When he sat down his mother looked at him weird but he mouthed “Theo and Blaise” and with a nod started eating.

During breakfast Trixie talked about what happened in the last “mission”, as she liked to call it. She was a journalist, wrote about truth and hated Rita Skeeter with passion.

After breakfast, Draco told Narcissa what had been decided and she scowled, talked about how she'd sue them if she could. Draco softly laughed and told her that it's totally fine, he'll just get a job, it's not that bad.

Then he joined Theo and Blaise in the sun room. It was brightly lit room, one wall completely made of windows. The room is probably the warmest in the house, not just because the sun could always get inside through the windows, but also because here is where most of the time everyone is.

So, everyone's magic is pretty much sort of settled and is in the walls even.

Theo and Blaise were sitting on a sofa, their thighs touching as well as their arms. Draco had a weird feeling that he interrupted something but shrugged to himself and threw himself on the mountain of pillows in front of the sofa.

He was smart enough to throw himself in a way that he was able to pull down his sweater in case it wanted to ride up.

“So, boys, what're we going to do today? Relax? Bitch about The Ministry? Look for a job for me?” he expectantly looked at them both, knowing they disliked the thought of him having a job.

Why, you ask? Well, Draco might or might not have beautiful hands, soft and long, unscarred, not even a mole there. It was a weird thing in the slytherin house back in sixth and the start of seventh year, where everyone loved his hands and he didn't mind too much.

People wanted to touch his hands, to feel them and even the couple in front of him right now, admitted to loving his hands.

They didn't want his hands to get rough or ruined in anyway and that might be a problem if he wants their help in finding a job.

He'd ask Pansy, but that girl would tell him to do something like being a stripper or whatever. She was always lusting after him but it died down after she experimented with girls.

“I think, girls are a lot softer and nicer, than guys. Sorry, Draco,” she said at the start of seventh year and actually sounded apologetic which baffled Draco, since she was the first to find out he was into men after all.

Last time they spoke, she said she was straight, but went home to fuck a girl a few hours later so Draco wasn't too convinced.

Draco found girls pretty, and aesthetically pleasing, he just couldn't bring himself to imagine being with one.

His focus snapped back into reality and he found himself on the receiving end of two pairs of amused and twinkling eyes.

“What?” he huffed and, not that he would admit, because there are things that he won't admit, pouted.

Blaise chuckled and looked at Theo. They had a weird short talk through their eyes, Draco totally wasn't jealous, and nodded to each other.

“How about we relax and talk later? You haven't played us a song for a long time, you know,” Theo said with a soft smile.

Draco totally didn't blush before practically running to the piano at the corner of the room, where the windows meet the wall.

The piano was positioned so whoever played it could look outside. Of course, if needed, the piano can easily be turned with magic.

_What haven't I played yet? Chopin? Beethoven? Fucking anime music? I played Eros already and so many of songs. Fuck._

He paced in front of it for a while before making his mind and hastily sitting down.

He heard a sharp intake of breath but didn't mind it and quickly set to stretch his fingers and roll his shoulders.

“Chopin Spring Waltz,” as usual he softly said what he will play and began.

His fingers elegantly moved over the keys, his whole body moving with the music. His eyes were either closed or opened for a few seconds just to look outside.

He loved this song, it's one of the newer ones he's learned, it's soft and smooth. Elegant and emotional. It's beautiful.

The couple watched mesmerized as they always did when Draco played. Draco played with his whole being, anyone could feel his magic whenever he played, he was calm and beautiful.

The sun hit him just right, his hair looked warm, not the cold white he always says he wants it to be.

Draco swayed with the music the sweater, hung off his shoulder at certain movements but otherwise stayed put, his long pale fingers gently, effortlessly moving across the keys. Black and white seemed like a blur under his fingers.

His breaths came out soft and long, his posture relaxing and his head leaning backwards.

Something was different this time, he played softer and even though, he always played like he should, this song just seemed as though he made it his own.

Blaise grabbed Theo’s hand and laced their fingers, Theo let his head fall onto Blaise’s shoulder and silently, they watched, they listened.

After he was done, Draco took a long breath as if he hadn't breathed in a while and just sat there.

All of a sudden he felt a pair of arms circling around his waist and picking him up, he shockingly just let it happen, and throw him on the pillows. He felt the pillows dip on both sides and then both boys hugged him.

He hoped they can't feel or hear his heartbeat because it picked up fast, but they showed no signs of saying anything.

The midday sun warmed them as they laid on the pillows cuddled. Draco fell asleep, the warmth of two bodies next to him and the sun making him feel tired. The boys however were awake. Very much so awake.

“Did you see as well?”  
“I fucking did, fuck.”  
“Theo don't make me fuck you right where you are.”  
“Who said you'll be doing the fucking, huh?”

They glared at each other until a noise broke their eye contact and awoke their dicks completely.

“Mmm..yess, fuck…” Draco moaned and rutted against Theo.

Both boy's eyes darkened a fair amount and they watched as Draco got closer and closer to the edge.

It felt wrong but not in the moral sense, only in the way that they didn't help him get there.

Just before Draco came, Blaise put his hand up his sweater and flicked his nipple. Draco’s back arched and he came with a sigh.

He kept on sleeping.

Theo muttered the cleaning spell and tried to get some sleep despite his dick which wouldn't stop throbbing.

Blaise rolled his eyes and grabbed him, pulled him to the bathroom so they could finish each other off.

 

Draco woke up to an empty room, his dreams still fresh in his mind. He sighed, relieved that he didn't come and quickly ran to his room.

As soon as he shut the door, he pulled his pants off and pressed his hand to his dick to relieve some of the pain.

It was really weird, in his dreams he came, and usually he comes in real life too but this time he didn't, and he was still hard. He had to take care of himself and take care of himself right.

The wank last night was clearly not enough.

He went on the bed and grabbed his half empty bottle of lube. He lubed his fingers and with one hand moved the string of his thong, while the other was already a finger inside.

He sucked in a sharp breath, and thought about his dreams.

He was tied on the bed, in a similar position like he was now, his ass in the air and on display while his hands and legs were bound.

Blaise and Theo were there, when are they not, and were teasing him, eating him out.

Blaise was focused on his back, sucking bruises into his pale skin while Theo’s tongue didn't have mercy.

Blaise kept praising him, telling him how good he looks, and what a good boy he is.

Draco's fingers proved to not be enough and with a suffering whimper he pulled out a vibrator from his bedside table.

He lubed it up and pushed it inside of him, loving the stretch and slight burn, then turned it on.

Whimpering and trying hard not to touch himself, as those orgasms where he did touch himself weren't what he needed right now, he grabbed his wand and said a spell which he faintly remembered as a spell which can bind you. Wizard do get kinky and have interesting clubs.

He kept his wand in his hand but didn't do anything except let the vibrator abuse his prostate.

In his aroused state, he forgot to lock the door, and it opened.

Draco was so into it that he didn't hear nor sense a thing.

Theo was the first to act. He closed the door, actually locked it and left Blaise to get back to reality. He took long steps until he was at the foot of the bed and watched as Draco started moaning louder and louder.

His legs and arms were bound by magic and in Theo's mind, they would look amazing bound with silk.

The vibrator was set on a middle setting and Theo carefully grabbed the remote between the moaning Draco’s legs and turned the setting to the highest it could go.

Draco gasped and moaned a long, drawn out moan that almost echoed in the room and tried to look who changed the setting.

He was about to unbind himself when the wand was taken out of his hand and a hand replaced it.

He looked and saw Blaise with pupils blown wide and breathing ragged.

Someone, probably Theo, thought Draco, tweaked his left nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

Draco's whimpers and moans were getting higher and faster and right as he was about to come, Theo's hand around his cock, stopped it.

He sobbed, twisted his hand in the sheets while Blaise shushed him and praised him.

“Darling, you’re doing so well. May I taste you?”

Draco's breath hitched and his cock jumped in interest before he nodded and let his breathing calm down.

Blaise kissed his shoulder and dragged his hand up and down Draco’s back.

“Come whenever you'd like, sweetheart, okay?” Theo practically came as he watched how the vibrator came out of Draco and teasingly fucked him with it.

Draco moaned and Theo took the vibrator the whole way out.

He whimpered at the empty feeling but soon deeply moaned as Theo gave a tentative lick.

“I want you to come with one of our name's on your lips, understand lovely?” Blaise whispered close to Draco’s ear then licked it for good measure.

Draco nodded, of course he would do that.

A hand slapped his ass and he cried out, from pain and pleasure.

“We need a verbal answer, lovely. Unless you can't talk, meaning you'd be gagged. Verbal answers or you're punished. Got it?” Blaise’s voice was a low hiss and Draco felt a shiver of danger and anticipation clogged with arousal travel through his body.

“Ye-yes Blaise.”

“Good boy. You can continue Theo.”

Theo dove right in, licking and biting, fuxking Draco with his tongue as if it was the last time he'd ever do it.

Somewhere along the lines he slipped a finger inside, and moaned around it.

There was so much all at once, Blaise playing with his nipples, occasionally pulling his hair, Theo eating him out and tasting him and fucking him so good.

Theo felt when Draco would come so he pushed another finger inside and pressed both fingers at Draco's prostate, pressing there constantly.

Draco's orgasm crashed into him and he couldn't breathe for a second, sobbing into the bed as it kept and kept coming and wouldn't stop.

Finally after what felt like forever, the orgasm stopped and Draco gasped for breath. The magic bounds on him were put away and he fell down, no strength left in him.

Blaise did the cleaning spell and pulled Draco so he laid in the middle of the bed. He got undressed and slipped under the covers, on the other side Theo did the same.

It was quiet for a while, just Draco's hard breathing and then Blaise hugged Draco from behind as Draco was being hugged from the front by Theo.

It was warm and comfortable as Blaise’s hand caressed his hips under the covers.

Right before he fell asleep he heard Theo ask: “Boyfriends?”

He nodded and the caressing stopped so he quickly muttered a yes and fell asleep to the sound of Theo’s heartbeat.


End file.
